The Dare
by Eilegna
Summary: Starts with a dare, laced around a monarchial mystery, mixed with a question of loyalties, spiced with lies and topped with deception. Everything doesn't look like what it seems, does it? [Hiatus: I have to map the plot out...better than going on it blindly. Gomen ne]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This isn't originally a fanfic, I have this plot in my mind for years but I can't seem to work it out. Thinking up characters can be hard. Then starting reading fanfics gave me an idea, why not make my growing list of plots fanfics! I'll have established characters already and only little with manipulations and I'll have a story. And now here it is. Luckily I have a computer now, back then I have to write manually, that's why I never finished any story—Laziness, it's just that my mind work faster than my hand. But yes you can call it laziness. .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles characters except the plot and a few added characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Mystery**

"It started with the Reed family's generation before the present. It was a prosperous kingdom living in harmony. But after the tragedy struck, misfortunes seem to follow. First, the queen gave birth to a handsome twins; this could be happy news to everyone except the queen died of birth. But what makes it perplexing is that the doctor and two midwives were found lying dead on the floor of the delivery room, while the other midwife mysteriously disappeared. The painful scene was discovered by two servants who went to inspect after they heard a commotion happening inside the delivery room, shortly after the incident.

"The King was devastated of his queen's death, it's been a difficult pregnancy for the queen, who does not have the best of health, but he never expected this tragedy to happen, he partially blamed the missing midwife for abandoning his queen. There could have been a chance of saving her, they could have get help if whenever they saw fit. He gave his best efforts to find the missing midwife to no avail. She disappeared just like that. Forgetting the twins, as they gave remembrance of his dead queen, the king immersed himself in solving the tragedy, going as far as hiring investigators in neighboring countries, but this turned out to be futile.

"Years past, the mystery remains unsolved. The king gradually took notice of his two sons, as they helped to ease the pain in his heart little by little. He named the twins after what he and his wife decided before the queen gave birth, Clow and Taide (Ta-i-duh). The first meaning '_floodgate'_ and the second a variation of '_tide'_. It was based on a myth* the queen loves (She was hoping that the two will live harmoniously together like the two spirits in the myth). He started to love them and trained them as the next rulers of the kingdom. But that's another problem he has to face. As a rule, the eldest son would inherit the throne. If a queen gave birth to twins, the same rule applies; the first born will be the heir. But since no one else knew what happened that devastating night, no one knows which of the two is the first born, except those who helped the queen gave birth, now dead and other went missing.

"The Royal council decided that they will choose a rightful heir at a right time. And twins grew handsomely. With their different looks, (being fraternal twins) they have different personality. One is mild mannered, inquisitive, adventurous and wise. The other was equally wise but rather aggressive, ambitious, and has tyrannical tendencies. Eventually, the Royal Council chooses the first as the heir. Outraged by the decision, the second twin opposed the council, going as far as thinking up clever schemes that soon endangered his brother and the king. He was banished from the Kingdom.

"But his threat was evidently clear before he was sent away, he will not stop until the day that the throne became rightfully his. No one heard of him after. Except for occasional threats sent to the present king.

"Now the whole Royal Family feared for the safety of the future heir to the throne. That's why measures were ensured for the Crown Prince's safety. Especially when the Crown Prince stubbornly decided to enroll to a school opened for everyone instead of going to the Royal Academy. He claimed that being near his people will help him understand them more and will be useful for him in the future when he became the King. That's why you were with him…"

"Because I'm the inside eyes of his protection… I know, I know, mom. I already heard the story for a thousand times already, but what I don't know is why I have to hear them again?" said an irritated boy with a shock of unruly chocolate brown hair and intense brown eyes.

"Syaoran," Yelan sighed. "I'm just making sure, that you remembered, okay."

"Oh, I remember alright, it's etched on my mind. But why brought it up again?" Syaoran said, and then suddenly leaned forward on the mahogany table that's between him and his mother. They were at Yelan's office in the LPI building. Yelan Li is the head Private Investigator and owner of the Li Private Investigations.

"Something's up. Isn't it, mom?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, looking at his mother expectantly. Excitement was flooding his veins as an idea of another mystery crossed his mind.

Yelan sighed, then smiled at her son. He inherited her passion for case solving. Actually, he is already making a name for himself as he solved some cases that baffled the police. They actually were more baffled when a teenager beats them in solving a case. _No wonder_, they thought, _he was a Li. _

Their Li Private Investigations business is widely respected even by the kingdom police and the Royal Family itself for being the best crime solving body in the Kingdom. Yelan is always depicted as a sharp woman with a quick mind and stern attitude toward crime solving. It's no wonder her son would be the same.

Her husband was an excellent investigator, too. She met him when she was still new to Japan, and during her exploits of being an investigator. It was during an encounter on her first assignment given by another private investigation company. Shaky at first, as the other tries to outwit the other in solving the case, but rivalry turns to love. They were both Chinese and have the same passion for crime solving. They were married soon afterwards and had five lovely kids. But unfortunately he died in an encounter. The Elders of the Li family persuaded her to come back to China and handle the business that her husband abandoned to pursue his dream, but she refused, too and instead started a Private Investigation business. Something she and her husband planned on doing before he died. She carried on with their dream after his death, and still does what they both love. She knows he'll be happy to see it's success. She left the Li Corporation to her husband younger brother, Cheng, as it was also the wish of his husband. Cheng handles the Li Corporation well to the amazement of the Elders that they eventually agreed on how the situation turned out.

"You're right. Something's up." She grinned. Something she doesn't usually do in front of people. "The thing is the threat to the crown prince is still not lifted. And you know that despite his royal guards, you're his _inner_ guard. I want you to be alert and be extra careful"

"Why? Is there any danger?" Syaoran's asked frowning.

"We received info about the twin's recent activity at the nearby country. But we haven't figure it out yet." Yelan said leaning back her swivel chair. "Also there's something valuable to be moved within the Tomoeda Academy."

Syaoran brow furrowed. "Valuable? Like what? Does it concern the Royal Family and the Prince? And why on earth place it in a Private school where anyone can access it?"

Yelan sighed again before she leaned on her table looking nowhere. "I personally don't think it's a good idea either," she said scowling. "It's too risky. But where is the best place of hiding something that's of important value?"

"Hidden in plain sight." Syaoran grinned.

"Exactly," Yelan beamed. "But still…"

"I think the ideas' fine mom. Who would have thought that a thing that the Royal family deemed important will be stored in an ordinary private school?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call Tomoeda Academy ordinary…It's the best luxurious private school there is."

"It's still a school, mom"

"Yes, but…Well that's why I wanted to alert you on the changes…The Prince's guards will increase, but the King also wants you to be alerted, too." She beamed again at her son. "The king trusts you a lot, you know."

"Oh I know," Syaoran said slumping in his chair, rolling his eyes. "Give him my regards mom, and assure him that I'll do my best to protect Eriol whenever the situation presents itself." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Syaoran Li! I know the you're close to the prince and you're his best friend and all, but really you have to be serious with these kind of matters, we're talking about the Royal Family and we have their huge trusts in us, even if were basically foreigners in their country."

"Jeez, mom, I know. I'm serious okay…It's just that…" He smirked. "Well Eriol—I mean _the_ _Prince…_ well never mind. We grew up together it's just sometimes formalities were lost between us…"

"Still…he's royalty and—"

"I'm not forgetting, mom, I'm not. So what's that valuable thing?" He quickly asked evading her scolding which he receive a lot. But Eriol—_the prince—_gave him the liberty of calling him by his name and erasing any formalities. They have established that long ago since they were little kids.

Yelan regarded his son, like his father, you cannot sway him out of the real matter. She was actually evading this question because… "It's top secret."

"What?" He asked incredulously. "You can't even tell me?"

"Sorry, no, the king wishes to keep it safe under the carpet until it needs revealing."

"I thought he trusts me? How am I suppose to look out for something I don't know"

"You don't need to know. All you need is to keep an eye on your surroundings."

"But…"

"No buts, Syaoran,"

"But…"

"Well let's just put it this way, you're a great detective right? Figured it out yourself. The king knows that you will investigate of course, and he's letting you. His majesty is just too kind." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yelan Li! I know you and the King are like best friends and all but really, do you have to roll your eyes talking about—"

Yelan laughed at his son's mocking.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I can't help it."

Syaoran laughed, too. "Exactly, now you know what I mean."

"Yes, right. But now," She looked at her watch. "Off you go. You'll be late for school."

"Give me a hint."

"It concerns the Royal family."

"That's too general, at least tell me if what kind of thing is that…_thing_?"

Yelan thought for a moment. "It concerns the prince."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Also, some valuable information that can be plain shocking to everyone else and needs to be concealed to privy eyes not to mention Fei Wong. It concerns the r—prince's safety."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Information? Files?"

Yelan cocked her head. "Could be, could be top secret files and other stuff…"

Syaoran frowned, rubbing his chin, contemplating. "It concerns the past…probably the mystery of the Royal twins…"

Yelan eyebrows shot up, her son _is_ smart. She kept her expression blank, giving nothing away, when looked at her and grinned.

"Otherwise, why tell the story?"

"Little Sherlock on a trail?" she said, teasingly. "You'll be late and I still have business to attend. Off, off you go."

"Right," He grumbles. "Off I go."

Yelan stared at the door where her son just disappeared. _Clever like you Jun, If only you can see him now._

She stood up and walked to the window watching her son leave in his car. She can imagine Syaoran and his husband solving cases together. It could be a father and son bonding. She sighed. She can actually see her husband in him, a lot. They have the same hair and eyes…same cocky attitude, and they're both smart. _You must be proud of him._

Then her thoughts drifted to the situation at hand. Risky, she believed it is risky to expose all of this in plain sight. It might even be dangerous for Syaoran, that's why King Clow decided not to tell him the whole truth. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. But The King also new of his inquisitive mind so he lets him investigate as he wishes. _Kind…too kind_. She sighed.

If only they could stop Fei Wong in his schemes fast. Then everyone will be in order. Then the Crown Prince won't have to deal with this either. They were still young…_too young_.

She sighed again and went back to her desk. This will eventually fall in order soon. Right now she needs to focus on the transfer of _that_ _valuable thing_.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

Syaoran mind was racing with possibilities. Being the best investgators in the Kingdom, His mom's company works with the Royal family in protecting the Crown Prince. The two families eventually got close. He became the company and best friend of the prince, and later on the King's inner eye, like a personal guard, because his guards can't always be with him all the time especially, when he decided to attend an ordinary private school.

"I wonder what kind of valuable thing _that_ is…" He wondered allowed. He considered looking through the school record system…If that thing concerned top secret information they could put it there. But if they indeed hide any information there, security measures are bound to protect it. Hacking it could be difficult, doesn't mean he wouldn't try if he needs to.

He sped down the road, and eventually entered the Tomoeda Academy private grounds. His mind still thinking about the case.

He smiled, _he is thinking about it as a case already_.

Her mom won't remind her of the infamous Royal Family Mystery if it doesn't have anything to do with the mysterious transfer in their school.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly remembered their previous conversation during dinner, last week.

**[Flashback]  
**

_"Hmmm…Fujitaka Kinomoto, eh?" Her mom said while turning the page of the evening newspaper They were at the dining table having dinner._

_"Who?" Feimei asked._

_"Fujitaka Kinomoto, he's an archaeologist who's gradually making a name for himself." Said Syaoran, turning to his sister. "He's recently gaining popularity for solving historical mysteries in the US."_

_"I see you know him." Her mother asked._

_"Not personally," Syaoran grinned. While her mother rolled her eyes. "I followed his cases online, there's a website dedicated on him. __He's clever mom, his really great._ I'm surprised it's your first time hearing about him?"

_"Actually, No. I've seen him before. I also read his background, which is impressive, if I might add. But it's only recently that I've read an article about his growing success."_

_"You saw him? Why didn't you tell me?"" Syaoran's said wide–eyed._

_"I didn't know you're a huge fan."_

_"When?"_

_"Recently, about a month ago. He visited the king asking permission to take the Royal Family's mystery."_

_"Yeah, I've heard of that. I've read it in the newspaper." He said excitedly. "Did King Clow mind?"_

_"Well, no he doesn't. He's actually grateful, he himself wants to know the truth about what really happened several years ago and whether if he was a first born or not. Several investigators gave up already. He's really thankful one takes an interest again. He needs all the hands he can get."_

_"What if he learned that he's not?" Feimei asked again, Yelan's youngest daughter. "Will he step down on his throne?"_

_"He can if he wants to," interjected Fuutie, the eldest. "He's a kind king and from what I gathered from mom he's really not that thrilled getting the throne."_

_"Well King Clow loves to travel doesn't he? If you're King you can't go out a lot." Said Xiefa, the second eldest._

_"He does travel right?" said Fanren, the third eldest. "Sometimes with Queen Kaho and the Crown Prince Eriol."_

_"Yes, but for a short time only." Said Yelan. "And it's for the Kingdom's business."_

_"So, did he already start investigating, mom" Syaoran asked._

_"I heard he has, but suddenly disappeared."_

_"Disappeared?"_

_"Yes, which is odd abandoning the case. But he was found later on an expedition in Africa, as says so in the article, here." She passed the newspaper to Syaoran. "It said he's not completely abandoning the case. He's still working on it. He just need to attend business in Africa…he's an archaeologist after all." Said Yelan, frowning.  
_

_"Maybe he found a lead in Africa," said Feimei seriously. Her sisters and Syaoran laughed._

_"That's too far from Japan, Feimei." Said Fuutie. "Why would the royal family be involved with something in Africa?"_

_"Oh I dunno… a mystery story usually sometimes involves something way out of the area where it started."_

_"I think I understand what she's trying to say." Said Syaoran, suddenly. "Maybe his working something about Fei Wong's disappearance. Maybe he went there."_

_"Aw, our little brother is soooo smart" cooed Xiefa. "All grown up and becoming a great detective."_

_"Yeah awwww… I bet he'll become more popular with girls, too." Joined Fuutie. "I can't wait to see her new girlfriend."_

_"And another girlfriend, and then another and another…." Said Fanren making all of his sisters laugh._

_"Shut it!" He can't wait for their visit to be over._

_"Awww is little-Syao's embarrassed?" teased Fanren._

_And it continued on throughout the rest of the dinner._

**[End of Flashback]  
**

Syaoran rolled his eyes again remembering her annoying sisters…_why do they have to be four?_ But then frowned again, Fujitaka Kinomoto in Africa and on the case of the Royal Family Mystery…_did he found something already that's really valuable and decided to keep it in the school?_

_Well if he's working on the twins' mystery…maybe Fei Wong really went there… maybe he somehow traced his travels there._

_Or maybe he found out something really valuble, too valuable to hold and the royal family decided to keep it in school…maybe because Fei Wong found out about it…or maybe…_

Too many maybes, he has to find a lead. Then he grinned. He'll check that convenient little website later. Maybe he can found something there.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**A/N:** Is it boring? I think it is…somehow *sigh* or maybe that's just me because I really want to get into action already…yeah maybe. But that wouldn't work out unless you know what happened years ago, right. A story needs information in order to understand… oh well. This story is creating lots of side stories for me…still have to work out a few things…

By the way, since the title is THE DARE; there would be a *gasp* a dare in the next chapter. I'm still thinking of what will be the prize of the dare. If you won a dare, a popular prize is making the loser your slave for a period of time… aside from that, what else would be a good winning prize? Did I mention the participants of the dare are freaking rich boys? So a few dollars will look like nothing for a prize wouldn't it? Any suggestions?

*** **I made the myth myself just to justify the chosen names, hehehe it's really a lame one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles characters except my own added ones, you'll know who there are.

**CHAPTER 2: The Dare**

Syaoran's eyes followed the line of cars which entered the school grounds, ignoring the squeals and shouts of the girls that either awaits the arrival of those cars, or directed at him.

He approached the cars as they parked in front of the school building. The middle car was opened by a black uniformed guy and it expelled the Crown Prince himself. The screams went louder and a string of guards prevent the crazed girls form approaching the prince.

Prince Eriol smiled at the crowd and raised his hand in a small waved, the girls swooned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and clasped his hand with the prince in greeting. "Eriol." He nodded.

"Master Li!" said the Prince sarcastically. "It's an honor to see you again."

"Shut up," Syaoran said. "_Your majesty._" He added mockingly. "Let's go before your human chains breaks and got you buried with those crazy fans of yours."

"Right. Does Taka and Haru arrive already?" he asked.

"Haven't seen them yet." Syaoran answered. "Anything up lately?" he asked meaningfully.

"Your mom already told you?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I hope to learn."

"Typical,"

"But you know something, right. That kind of valuable _thing_ that needs to be transferred in _our school?_"

"Absurd isn't it? In our own school." he said. Looking nowhere in particular.

"Yeah but what is it…that _thing_?"

"_Thing?_" he asked, eyes furrowed. "Hmm…you know, I don't know much. Just… the transfer and the increase of guards. And oh, be extra careful." He added, rolling his eyes.

"That's what mom told me, too."

"Mother is worried, too" Said Eriol sighing. "Whatever _that_ is, they have taken a lot of precautionary measures for security, 'cause Uncle Taide might go after it."

"Fei Wong?"

Prince Taide, the twin brother of King Clow, adapted the Chinese name Fei Wong for some reason. The king assumed is that so he can severe the connection of the fact that they are twin brothers. Others think, that includes Syaoran and Prince Eriol, that he uses it to brag and let everyone knows he's the real heir, Fei means 'luxuriant and 'Wong means "King", after all. Only the royal family and a few selected people knew that Fei Wong is indeed Prince Taide.

"Yeah."

Syaoran studied the face of the prince. "Hmmm…are you sure you don't know anything? It concerns you after all."

"Have you heard about 'he's too young to know'?" He said looking straight at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Syaoran sighed. They were always given that line whenever they want to know something that the elders want to hide.

"Then that's your answer. Come on let's go in."

He's still suspicious about the fact that Eriol knows nothing. But there are matters of the Royal Family that he can't really speak of, isn't it. Guess it's up to him to find out. He'll let it pass…for now.

"'Kay,"

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

**Free Period: Cafeteria**

"Yes, then I finally get to kiss her." Haruki said pausing to drink his juice. "We were actually making out and, it was great by the way, and you wouldn't know what happened next!" he said dramatically.

"You fell off the bench?" Takashi suggested.

Haru eyes narrowed while the others laughed. "Nope, Of course not."

"Someone came and interrupted." Said Syaoran, chewing his burger.

"Yes! Yes, you're a genius…but you wouldn't guess who."

"Hmmm…" He contemplated looking upward. "Let's see, this happened a day before yesterday… is this interrupter thrilled? Authoritative? Wait your implying I know this person… so it's probably not a teacher or a police who would scold you for making out in the park…"

The others sniggered, except Haru who narrowed his eyes..

"And judging by your tone and expression…horrified, I might say…Is that person angry?"

"Yes!" Haru said breathlessly, leaning forward.

"Well…" He set down his burger and look at them business like. "You just came from a relationship two days before that happened…it must be Aina Minami." He concluded.

"Jeez, well you can guess everything, can't you? Why would I even bother to let you guess?" Said Haru sighing. "Yes, it's Aina… I just felt someone poked my shoulder…well more like pierce, boy those talons are sharp…but I ignored them…eventually the poke—_pierce—_became unbearable, I decided to confront the stupid person who so rudely interrupted us and—"

"Boom! You're dead." Finished Eriol chuckling. The others joined him.

"Close…she slapped me. _Hard_!" Haru held his cheeks where Aina probably slapped him. "I could swear it left a perfect imprint of her hand. I even use ice to treat it."

They broke into guffaws.

"And then she started shouting at me saying, how dare me cheat on her and in public. I told her that I'm not cheating that we broke up, two days ago. Then she broke into loud sobs." Haru narrated wide eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oooooh, the drama." Said Eriol again, chuckling.

"Yes, she said that she's only bluffing, that she didn't meant it and was actually waiting for me to make up with her. I mean what the hell! Girls are really…_impossible._"

"So what happened to Chiyo?" asked Takashi.

"She stormed out. Can't believe of what happened and felt embarrassed by Aina's drama that was heard throughout the park. I haven't talked to her yet." Haru said looking around. "I actually haven't seen her around yet."

"Funny, she's more embarrassed of Aina's drama than openly making out in public. You could have followed her."

"Eriol," Haru sighed. "I was distressed all right. Aina's drama was kinda embarrassing. She shouted and publicized it and insulted me in front of everybody…really, she did it to me! Haruki Tomohiro!"

"The great Haru." Syaoran mocked a bow.

"Did you know that a woman's anger usually lasts for about…"

"Shut it Taka," Said Syaoran. "You know we don't fall on your lies."

"That's why I never lied to you guys," said Takashi frowning.

"Riiiiiight." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Really, woman's anger lasts longer than a man's anger does."

"Actually I think he's right." Defended Eriol. "I've read about that somewhere."

"How long does it last?" asked Haru.

"Eons of time," taunt Syaoran. "You could have considered Aina's feelings you know. Girl's are complicated but all they need is a little pampering and some lovey-dovey yuck-yuck stuff and they will melt right at your feet."

"Says the great Syaoran Li, unable to stay in a relationship for a long period of time." said Haru bitterly.

"At least I never had any drama like yours."

"Well it's probably because of your famous glare that could kill…"

"Well it's true, I never saw Syaoran lasts in a relationship for about…a week at least." interrupted Eriol, wondering. "He's shortest is a day…if I remember correctly."

"His longest is a month," recalled Haru. "Ayako Mori."

"I think its two months or a month and a half." remarked Takashi. "He really liked her. Too bad she had to transfer."

"Why the sudden interests in my love life?" grumbled Syaoran.

"Oh nothing," said Eriol serenely. "It's just that…haven't you found anyone that would really melt your stone cold heart?"

"Don't be dramatic, Eriol. My heart is not stone cold and you speak for yourself who never had a girlfriend yet."

"Of course, he can't have someone." Takashi informed. "He's engaged already, remember."

"Shut up," said Eriol.

"Touchy about the subject?" taunted Syaoran.

"Yeah typical situation for a Crown Prince." Haru joined him. "But Syaoran's not…I wonder who would be the unlucky one to put up with him for the rest of his life."

"I would end up fine with someone for as long as I want to, if I want to, and when I want to." He snapped. "Unlike you who can't even managed a little drama."

"You call that _little?_"

"You could have handled the situation logically…if you were thinking…"

"logically? Then why do all of your relationships doesn't last long?"

"Because, I don't want them to last long!"

"Or maybe you can't handle or does not want a _little drama…"_

_"_I can handle them_ just fine."_

"You're afraid of commitments!" Haru exclaimed suddenly grinning like an idiot.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then I dare you to stay in a relationship longer that usually. How long will you last?"

"That's childish and I refuse to play."

"Chicken."

"Am not!"

"Then do it!"

Eriol and Takashi watched their banter like watching a tennis match. Then Eriol suddenly liked how it turned out. It's always their thing to dare each other. Heck, it's their favorite game.

"I like the dare idea." He said eyes glinting.

"Not you, too." Said Syaoran exasperatedly. Eriol can be mischievous at times—well a lot of times— and he can already see an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," joined Takashi. "So what are the conditions?"

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. Do what you want. Gang up on me."

They chuckled.

"Come on Syaoran, see it as us doing you a favor, you might handle your relationship issues." Haru jested.

"I_ don't_ have issues."

"See it as a challenge."

"I already am working on a challenge." He said looking meaningfully at Eriol.

"You're solving a case?" asked Taka.

"Kinda"

"See it as an extra challenge." beamed Eriol. "Can you handle it?" he dared.

Syaoran scoffed. "I handled worst before."

"Great it's settled then!" exclaimed Haru rubbing his hands together. "So the dare is to stay in a relationship for…two months?"

"Make it longer," snapped Takashi. "Two months seems short."

"Three?" suggested Eriol.

"Let the dice speak." declared Haru suddenly as he pulled out his dice in his pocket with a flourish, which he always brings with him anywhere.

They cleared a space on their table. Then Haru shook the dice in his fist and let them fall on the table.

They waited for the dice to settle as a die showed a four, and the other one showed…

"Two!" exclaimed Haru. "That's six months!" he grinned.

"Wow! You knew math!" said Syaoran sarcastically. Then he stared at the dice, contemplating the amount of time to spend with a girl. He sighed inwardly. He hoped whoever that girl is will be tolerable… so far plenty of her ex-girlfriends have intolerable attitude. He shrugged.

"Six months," Eriol repeated eyes glinting maliciously. "That's a great deal of time."

"Oh Syaoran can handle it." Taka said patting Syaoran's shoulder. "So who would be _the girl_?" He asked him.

"Oh we will be the one to choose the girl." Said Eriol.

"I love that idea." Haru agreed and began looking around the cafeteria, looking for a perfect girl.

"And it has to be someone, whom he hasn't met before."

"Are there any new transfers here?" asked Haru.

"Probably, it'll be better if it's a new student, someone who haven't heard of Syaoran's playboy reputation." smirked Eriol. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Hang on; I remember we had a boy transfer during first period." Haru said.

"Well you can't set Syaoran with a _boy!_" jibed Eriol.

"Oh, hahahaha"

Laughing, too, Takashi pulled out a notebook. "Right Six months, preferably a new student who hasn't met Syaoran before…" he wrote.

"He's not allowed to inform the girl about the dare." added Eriol.

"No screwing!" Haru added suddenly, laughing.

Syaoran choked on his juice. "W-What?"

That made them laugh harder.

"Right, no screwing, unless the girl initiates…"

"Oh, I dunno, Eriol, it would be funny if the girl initiates and he refused." Haru said gleefully.

"Hahahaha" Eriol laughed. (**=A/N:** that is so redundant) "Right, but let's give Syaoran some consolation here."

They laughed again while Syaoran rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"What else?" asked Taka, pen poised in air, still chuckling.

"Break up with her after six months is up." Suggested Haru.

"Oh, but what if Syaoran falls in love?" asked Taka teasingly.

Syaoran snorted then drank his juice again.

"Still he has to break with her."

"Then after a month if he does fell in love, he can have her back. That is, if the girl still want him back." Said Eriol sneering.

"Torturous, a month could seem like years." said Taka dramatically, writing it all down.

"What do you know about it? Lover boy?" asked Syaoran looking at him with a teasing look.

"Plenty."

"Yeah, plenty ,right? So why don't you make a move on—"

"Stop it, Syaoran," Takashi glared. "It's not like I like her."

"Riiiiight." Said Syaoran and Haru with a grin.

Takashi frowned. "Who would want a violent woman? Maybe she should be the _girl."_

"She already knows me."

"Then…"

"Syaoran's right, Taka…" said Eriol.

Takashi glared at the them, they just grinned.

"All right that's settled then," said Eriol with a clap of his hand. "We'll start looking for a prospect girl right after."

"What will I get out of it?" asked Syaoran.

"What?"

"Well I have to get some rewards, right?"

"Hmmm…how about an all expense paid trip… to a destination of your choice?" Eriol suggested.

"Tempting…"

"Or…let's murder someone without telling him so he can solve it?" Taka said seriously.

They all laughed.

"Like you would do that!" sneered Eriol.

"Well, he likes solving cases." Takashi pointed out.

"Maybe you could persuade her mother to give him more cases." Said Haru. "Not!" he guffawed.

"Ok then, what would you suggest?"

"Hmmm, how about the famous 'loser-will-be-the-slave' thing?" Haru chimed in.

Syaoran smirked. "I love the idea of making the royal prince my slave."

Eriol cocked his head. "Hmmm..."

"So the reward would be an all-expense paid trip to any destination of my choice for six months, and oh, you three being my slave…_for six months_."

There was a stunned silence.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You did not just pick all of the choices."

"What's wrong with that, Taka? You get to share on the expenses anyways." Said Syaoran innocently.

"But for six months? Us? Slaves? Six. Freaking. Months!" said Haru outraged.

"Obviously." Syaoran said.

"Unfair!"

"It's six months, Haru. I get to do it for _six months._" He reminded him.

"Well it is a long dare…" said Eriol slowly, rubbing his chin.

"You would let yourself do his biddings?" asked Haru incredulously.

"It's an interesting turn of tables." Eriol shrugged. "I get to be ordinary, for some time. Be the one to be ordered around instead of me doing that. Besides, He could lose."

Syaoran snorted. "Confident are we?"

"I return the question." Said Eriol, grinning.

"But six months! Who knows what he'll make us do?"

"How about if you fail?" Taka asked Syaoran.

Syaoran cocked his head to the side. "Just reverse it, I guess."

"You'll pay for an all-expense paid trip …. for the three of us. I like that." He said writing.

"And you'll be our slave for six months." Added Eriol.

"I also want you to imitate Fai for a month." Snickered Haru suddenly.

"What the HELL!"

"Haaaa! write that down Taka!"

"Already did!" said Taka, grinning. Syaoran fumed.

"So, that's all? We can deal now?" asked Eriol.

"Fine. Deal!" said Haru.

"Absolutely deal!" cried Taka.

They all look at Syaoran, "Right, Deal! But since it's three punishment, I have yet to think of another reward!"

The three thought about it.

"Deal!" finished Eriol. "Swear on an oath."

Syaoran raised his right hand patronizingly and the others followed suit.

"I swear on my honor to do the dare and follow its conditions until the time it expires."

"That's about seven months." Haru broke in.

"I thought it's six!" Said Syaoran, indignantly.

"Well if you fall for the girl you have to wait for a month to get her back." Haru reminded him.

"Right." He snorted, rolling his eyes again. "_If_ that happens."

"Accepted!" The other three said as they tap their chest and gave each other high fives.

The bell rung signifying that free period is over. They discarded their food wastes and walked to their next class, talking about upcoming soccer game with their rival school next year and their preparations for it as all of them were part of the team. They ignored all the girls who stop short and stared at them dreamily, squealing or swooning, seeing the four famous guys in Tomoeda on the first day of school just made their day.

They continue chatting as they hurried casually to their class before the final bell rang that means classes starting. Because they're so engrossed in their conversatio, when they turned in the corner, Syaoran suddenly bumped into someone causing that person to fall backwards, scattering books on the floor.

"Whoa! What the—" He looked down at the girl slumped on the floor, wincing slightly. He offered his hand to help her get up. The girl looked at the hand then hesitantly grabbed it use it as a support herself getting up. While Taka and Haru picked her books and gave them to her.

"Uhm thanks," she said awkwardly, blushing. "And I'm so sorry, I'm not looking where I'm going."

"That's alright, Syaoran's not looking either." Said Eriol kindly, tapping Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran shot him a glare and he chuckled.

The girl stared at Eriol then paled and immediately looked down. Then she saw the paper that she was holding before she fell, she picked it up suddenly remembering her business. "Right I have to go, I'm going to be late and still don't know where to go. Thanks and Bye." She hurried away.

Eriol looked at her retreating figure. "Hmmm, we could help her find her class."

"Well she already hurried away and _we're _gonna be late." said Syaoran and started walking again towards their class, just as the final bell rang. Luckily when they entered their classroom their Teacher wasn't there yet.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I don't know what to say hahahahaha…

I think I'll still have to think more about the reward and punishment of the dare...if you have ideas let me know and then I'll edit it again...but I can't really get that thing hold me back. I have to move on with the story...or forever be silent. what did I just say? *shrugs*

=D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles characters except my own added ones; you'll know who they are.

**CHAPTER 3: The Girl**

Few moments later they heard their teacher's low voice outside talking to someone. That didn't stop the class from talking and creating noise. After a few more minutes Mr. Tanaka stepped inside the room. Several students chatting with their friends returned from their seats.

"Good Morning, class."

"Good Morning Sensei Tanaka."

"All right class, first and foremost, we have a new transfer student."

"Another one?" exclaimed a girl with pigtails. "We had one during first period and boy is he handsome!" She and her seatmate giggled.

"Is it a boy?" asked another.

"Well no," said Mr. Tanaka. "She's a girl, her name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran's head snapped up as he heard Kinomoto. He was still thinking about the case.

"She came from America. She's the daughter of my sempai back then, look at how time flies, hmmm good times…" He drifted for a moment then suddenly snapped back.

"Well Ms. Kinomoto, come inside, if you please."

A slender girl walked in. She had a light brown hair cut short that only reaches her shoulders, simply pinned on both sides. Her eyes are dark green and captivating. She stood an average height and wore a shy smile. You can tell she was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Nice to meet you all." she bowed politely.

Eriol suddenly looked at Takashi and Haruki at his right and grinned. They met his eyes and suddenly grinned, too. Then they turn to look at Syaoran, who was looking at the new girl frowning slightly, deep in thought. When he felt the triple stare he was getting he turned his head to his right.

Three identical mischievous grins met him.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes. He looked back at girl with new eyes. _Hmm, not bad. We'll see._

"Well Ms. Kinomoto, welcome to the time capsule! Also known as the History class, where we journey back in time." Said Sensei Tanaka with humor, which was corny, and she chuckled along politely with the few students. "Hmm, you can sit at the back." He pointed to the only available seat.

She made her way to her seat then she suddenly stopped in front of Eriol. He smiled at her and her face went pale, then she suddenly hurried to her seat.

Eriol raised her eyebrows, puzzled, but then, shrugged it off and look back at Syaoran. Syaoran was also watching the girl with a curious gaze. Eriol caught his eye and he grinned, Syaoran glared.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

The bell rang and History class ended. Students rushed out to the door to go on their next class. Eriol walked to Syaoran accompanied by the other two. Mischievous grins back on their faces.

"We found you a girl." announced Haru in a singsong voice.

"Obviously." Said Syaoran. They stopped at their lockers. "Your dog-grins told me about it."

"Well, what do you think?" asked Takashi.

"She's pretty, you can't deny it." Said Eriol, who leaned on his locker and tapped it once. He rarely uses it and checks it from time to time because it actually served as a post box by his fans. Not today though, since it's the first day of school. How very wrong he was. "I like her eyes."

"Then why don't you do the dare instead?" said Syaoran locking his locker, ignoring the letters fitted inside.

"Because it's you who should do it." Said Eriol smiling. "Can't you see if a prince do the dare, it wouldn't really look good for my reputation, think of how the King and Queen will scold me." He added dramatically.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You do dares all the time. You don't have to tell anyone either."

"If she became my girlfriend news will travel fast and it will go straight to the palace and then the headlines..." He held his palm up and swiped in the air "Crown Prince Eriol Reed, Dating a different girl, Engagement off?"

"That_ would_ make the headlines." Agreed Haru, chuckling.

"If word spread that Syaoran's dating her it would also creates headlines to this fans here and probably mob poor Kinomoto." Snickered Takashi.

"Which reminds me, is she related to Fujitaka Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran.

"Hmm, could be." Said Eriol rubbing his chin. "But Mr. Tanaka could've said that, right?"

"Did you know that Fujitaka Kinomoto is said to take on a case of your family Eriol. He was successful on his last case on the Royal Family abroad who where shown to be descendants of baboons." Said Takashi, his index finger pointing up.

Haru guffawed. "Which family?"

"Can't say."

"Are you implying that my family may come from baboons?" said Eriol placidly. "That's an offense on the Royal Family, you know."

"Uh…"

Eriol laughed.

"Uh...hey look!" said Takashi using the same finger pointing in front of them.

"Come on, Taka."

"No really, that's the Kinomoto girl."

They followed his finger and sure enough there she is there talking to Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Great!" said Eriol grimacing. "She found another victim."

Taka and Haru chuckled.

"Well go on Syao! Talk to her." Eriol pushed him. And he caught himself, glaring back at their all-too-cheerful faces. Then he approached the two girls who were talking animatedly.

"Hey, so you found the class."

They both look at him, puzzled.

"You were lost and bumped into me, remember?" Syaoran hinted.

"Oh," She blushed. "That was you? I'm really sorry; I was kinda lost and really nervous." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, if you could've asked us we could have gone to class together. Hi, Tomoyo."

"Hello Syaoran, looks like your gang is not with you." Said Tomoyo coldly. The girl looked at both of them puzzled.

"Actually they're there." He pointed to Eriol and the others. Tomoyo glared at their direction.

"Why the distance?" she asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Anyways," He turned back to the new girl, who snapped her head back to look at him. "I'm Syaoran Li." He held out his hand. "Welcome to Tomoeda Academy." He smirked.

"Uhm, Sakura Kinomoto and thank you." replied the girl, taking his hand and shook it once, smiling.

"Are you related to Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Well," She sighed, blushing again. "He's my father." She simpered, taking back her hand.

"Wow!" both Syaoran and Tomoyo exclaimed.

_Well, what luck! _thought Syaoran.

"You're his daughter, oh wow, isn't he a great detective or something?" Tomoyo gushed.

"Historical detective." Both Syaoran and Sakura said in unison. They look at each other and grinned.

"Yeah whatever, still a detective." Tomoyo rolled her amethyst eyes.

"He's an archaeologist really," said Sakura. "Well archaeologists were kinda detectives of the past so suddenly he tried working on a long closed crime case and that's where it started."

"He was brilliant." Syaoran grinned. "I actually read of his cases online."

Sakura beamed at him. "Wow…thanks."

"Yeah, Syaoran here is a detective himself." Said Tomoyo with a tap on his shoulder.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o'. "Really? But you're so young."

Syaoran grinned sheepshly. "I'm still an amateur."

"Nonsense," interjected Tomoyo. "He actually solved cases that perplexed the police." She said proudly. "He's actually becoming famous now as a young detective, you know."

"Wow," she stared at him in amazement. "Just like in stories,"

"Well, hello there." said Eriol joining them with Haru and Takashi. "I see you've met our new classmate, I'm Eriol Reed by the way." He held out his hand.

"The Crown Prince," She blurted out suddenly, staring at him then she blushed.

"Yeah well, call me Eriol." He laughed, making her blush again. She shook her head.

"I don't think that's appropriate."

"I'm giving you permission," He beamed. "Honestly I'll be more comfortable if you call me Eriol, makes me feel belong you know, but if you don't I'll consider ordering you." He winked.

Sakura giggled. "If you insist Prince Eriol." She slightly curtsied.

"Aww, drop the prince."

She hesitated.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Call him dork if you want, that will be way more proper." She murmured but they heard her. Sakura gasped. Eriol frowned.

"Did you know that that is an offense to the royal family and they could behead you with that?" Said Takashi. Tomoyo just shrugged. "Hi! I'm Takashi Yamazaki."

"And I'm Haruki Tomohiro."

"Nice meeting you all." She said smiling politely. "Uhm, is that really a serious offense…?"

"Sakura, don't you ever believe whatever Takashi said. _Ever!"_ said Tomoyo. "Come on, we have the same class."

"Which is the same as us," said Eriol. "We'll come with you." He said grinning.

"How did you know what's our next class?"

Eriol suddenly became interested in the book he was carrying. "I have sources." He said in a voice so low they barely caught it.

Tomoyo sighed indignantly, and then ignored him as they went off to their next class.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

Syaoran was putting back his things in his locker when Eriol suddenly appeared.

"Sooo, what do you think?"

"I'm doing the dare, all right, why do you have to ask what I think." Syaoran groused.

"Nothing, just asking."

Syaoran said nothing.

"She's pretty,"

Syaoran just nodded.

"You look like you're not interested in her," said Eriol pouting.

"She's pretty." Syaoran agreed.

"And…?"

""She's also the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, so I'm interested." Syaoran admitted. _Well, I can access info out of her regarding her father's case._

"Hmm, figures," then he brightened "so that means she'll be the girl!" he said beaming.

"I dunno why you react like that, Eriol. It's not like you'll change your mind if I say I don't like her."

"You're right." He said, nodding.

Syaoran head snapped to his right. "I never saw those two before." He said indicating the two men clad in black and wearing sunglasses.

Eriol sighed. "Added guards. Precautionary measures."

"The transfer's today, huh?" It wasn't really a question.

He sighed. "Yeah…probably. More watchers, _joy!" _He rolled his eyes.

A large group of students—rather a large group of girls walked by squealing and swooning, apparently they were surrounding a brown haired boy who was scratching his head while smiling sheepishly.

"That's the transfer from first period, Ka—whatsisname?" Said Haru suddenly appearing with Takashi and joining them.

"Kazuhiko Oshiro." Syaoran answered.

"Well looks like the girls found another boy to swoon for." Said Takashi chuckling.

Suddenly, a girl squealed, pointing at them, the group of girls screamed and rushed towards them.

"Or not."

The boy, Kazuhiko Oshiro became puzzled for a moment then sighed in relief. He looked at their direction then clapped his hand to his chest in gratitude. Lingering his gaze on the Crown prince, he smiles then bowed. Then he hurriedly left.

The guards immediately barricaded the squealing girls.

Syaoran sighed. "Thus ends our day in the same way, everyday."

They all sighed, (except Haru who was grinning wildly and waving at the girls) and left.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

**DINNER.**

"How's school?" asked Yelan.

"It was fine, mom."

"Nothing different happened?"

"Same old, same old."

"Nothing even exciting?"

Syaoran looked up at his mother. She doesn't usually probe on how his days went.

"If you're implying about the case, well I kinda noticed that Eriol—_Prince_ Eriol's royal guards did increased and they look like they were really alert on their surrounding and I assumed the transfer has been made." He said.

Yelan just beamed.

"No comment?"

"No."

Syaoran sighed.

"I'll go to the office now; there's an amount of paper works I needed to organize." said Yelan standing up.

"Right. I'll retire to my room now to search the Fujitaka Kinomoto's website." He said following suit.

"Homework first."

"None. Oh did I mention that Kinomoto's daughter is here in Japan? She's in my class_." And the prospect for our dare._ He added in his mind, ironically.

"Really? Interesting… He was always accompanied by his son and daughter in wherever he went…why the sudden change…?"

"I dunno, I could ask her."

"You don't have to. Oh well I'll go to the office now, good night."

"Good night, mom."

Syaoran went to his room and booted his laptop. He began reading some updates on the site. He found an article saying **Fujitaka Kinomoto, On a Case from his Hometown: The Royal Family Mystery.**

He browsed the article and a paragraph caught his eye.

_Mr. Kinomoto upon taking the case with the consent of the King started his search shortly after he was granted permission. Weeks later he mysteriously disappeared. Rumors said that he is in Africa for reasons unknown. His son Touya Kinomoto, confirmed the rumors and said he's doing some kind of research there. When asked if it has any relation to his recent case, he said didn't know. He and his sister were then gone to Japan to continue their studies. Touya Kinomoto is following his father's footsteps taking up Archeology in Tokyo University while his sister is continuing her high school in the Tomoeda Academy. Both were online schooled because they accompanied their father on his expeditions._

_More on Fujitaka's latest case soon!_

Syaoran sighed. That doesn't say anything at all. Who writes these articles anyway? He turned off his laptop set it aside and laid down his bed.

He has to start somewhere again.

_It's time to snoop around the school._

**End of Chapter Three.**

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

**A/N: **This story is really influenced with lots of things…Detective Conan there's also High School Musical and uhm, let's see… Harry Potter, I think, (I'm a HP fanatic!)...With the way Syaoran look a lot like his father… and more… It's funny coz I see bits of what I've read before in here. That makes me smile. *smiles* and oh, also Princess Hours (or Goong in Korean), it's a Korean TV series taken from a manwha titled Goong. I recommend it for it's a great story. Though I'll say I would like the drama more than the manwha.

So like Princess Hours/Goong. I'd like you to know, that is if you haven't noticed yet that this isn't set in medieval times with royals roaming around the area. This is set in modern times. Got it?

I just hope I'm not boring you. *grimace*


End file.
